


Good Vibrations

by TsubaruKimimori, tsubasafan



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: CLAMPkink, Fai can talk Kurogane into anything, M/M, PWP, Post Series, Sex Shop, Sexual Content, Topping from the Bottom, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7122985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsubaruKimimori/pseuds/TsubaruKimimori, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubasafan/pseuds/tsubasafan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurogane and Fai enter a sex shop (believe this was written for CLAMPkink)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Vibrations

 

 

The world they were in was almost on par with Piffle with its huge skyscrappers and bustling population. The people seemed happy here and there was nothing in the way of wars or demons to have to worry about. It was peaceful, but it didn't mean they were to slack off. Currently Kurogane was walking down one of the cities shopping districts with Fai, looking for anything out of the ordinary.

 

"Hyuu~I like it when Kuro-rin walks with me." Fai paused. "Eh? Why doesn't that store have anything on display?"

 

“What are you talking about? It has mannequins." Granted the display was bare and left one wondering just what it was. Kurogane looked at the small glass window and how it had panels up to block people outside from viewing the store. In gold lettering it had the name and a the, what he thought odd, slogan of 'all the answers you'll ever need inside'. "Maybe its some kind of library? Or one of those cafe things?"

 

"Maybe,let's find out!" With that Fai yanked Kurogane in the direction of the mysterious shop.

 

Kurogane wasn't one to examine strange stores, as it reminded him too much of the witch's shop and all he needed was to end up having to pay for some cursed urn or be turned into a dog of all things. Fai had a strong grip though and he was unable to pry the other off him.

 

"Stop being such a scared puppy." Fai put his hand on the door knob and opened the door.

 

Ignoring Fai, as it would only make it worse, Kurogane followed after. A bell chimed and when Kurogane looked in he immediately noticed the cashier sitting behind a counter and the obnoxious pink color on the walls.

 

"Hyuu such a pretty color on the walls."

"Look around, if you need any help just ask." The man smiled a little too comfortable for Kurogane's liking, but when he looked away from him he could see why. He could see posters of naked women high on the walls as down below were shelves of what a sign said where sextoys. Further down were movies and magazines and Kurogane felt himself die a bit on the inside.

 

Fai's eyes widened as he noticed the posters on the walls and the sex toys. "Oh my." He wondered if the cashier mistook him as a woman and Kurogane as his boyfriend. Fai grabbed a magazine and started to flip around through it.

 

"S-stop that!" Kurogane hissed so as not to draw attention. "We need to leave."

Fai put the magazine back and moved to the sex toys. Picking one up he turned it on. "Wow,look what it does!"

 

Kurogane wanted to strangle the wizard as he watched the /thing/ shake in Fai's hand. He couldn't believe people even made those, let alone used them.

 

"Put that /thing/ down." He glared, feeling uncomfortable watching just how amazed Fai was with a fake penis in his hand.

 

"Eh? How come? Jealous that it's bigger than you Kuro-pon?"

 

Kurogane stared stunned for a moment before he blushed. "You know damn well it isn't you bastard." He gritted his teeth not wanting to have to be thrown out of a sex store.

 

"True,true,but it does so many things that yours doesn't." Fai's mind was racing he was getting ideas.

 

He wanted to punch the wizard. "It's not real. Put it down and let's go."

 

"I wonder how much they cost?" Fai was ignoring Kurogane as he usually did when a thought struck him.

 

"You're /not/ getting one of those...things mage." He felt a little offended on top of the embarrassment.

 

"Eh? How come? I want one,will be useful when Kuro-pu doesn't want to have sex with me."

 

"Idiot..." Kurogane didn't know of a time when that had ever happened. Fai was probably wanting it just so he could torment him with lewd jokes.

 

"Or it could benefit the both of us during sex..." Fai cracked a grin at the thought.

 

He really was gonig to punch him. "Never, mage." Kurogane tried not to act like some kid new to sex, but this was just out of his comfort zone.

 

"Aw, how come?" Fai was scanning his eyes across the shelves. "They have stuff to make yourself hard!"

 

Kurogane slapped a hand over the blonde's mouth. "Act decent for once." He hissed and only removed his hand when it seemed Fai wasn't going to shout. "And you don't need that stuff anyways, you're not some old man."

 

 

"I'm a lot older than you,Kuro-sama." Fai countered back and moved to a section labeled "LGBTQ".

 

"I know that, but we both know that's only because of what you are." He replied as he followed after Fai, thankful he had stepped away from the shelf filled with indecent 'toys' and devices.

 

Fai picked up a magazine. "Oh look Kuro-pon,this is about two or more guys being sexy with eachother."

 

Kurogane let his curiousity get the better of him before he blushed and looked away. "That's not even possible." Really, where did people get off drawing things like that, no doubt some idiot had gotten hurt trying to duplicte that kinda positioning. "Are we going or not?"

"No way...I want to keep looking and I am very flexible."

 

"Not like that you're not, unless you want to go to a hospital." He grabbed Fai's wrist and tugged. He wanted out of here now.

 

"Lemme go,I'm buying something." Fai walked over and started picking up toys,magazines and other stuff.

Kurogane's grip slackened from the surprise, but really it shouldn't have since this was Fai.

After Fai bought what he wanted,he left without a word. When they got back home,Kurogane was still fuming mad,so Fai busied himself in reading a few of the books he got. When he figured Kurogane was cooled down a bit,he walked over to the couch and pushed Kurogane down onto it,locking their lips in the procress.

He had refused to even watch Fai buy his books, instead he had opted to wait outside. His manga were much better anyways no matter how much Fai fawned over his. Not one to question a kiss, at least too much, he kissed back.

 

When he felt Kurogane kiss back,Fai took that as a sign that the ninja had infact forgave him and so Fai deepened the kiss. They were alone in the house for a while as Syaoran and Mokona were else where.

 

Kurogane put his hands on slender hips as he got into the kiss. Fai was warm and tasted faintly of the dinner they had. Pulling away he chuckled. "We should go to the bedroom, don't need to scare the kid anymore."

 

"Works fine for me Kuro-sama." Fai got off of Kurogane and started to lead the way to their shared room.

 

Kurogane follwed after, forgetting about early today and focused on the blonde.

 

Fai could feel Kurogane's eyes on him as he walked and made sure to put an little extra sway in his walk.

 

Smirking, Kurogane slammed their bedroom door shut and locked it as he kept staring. Fai was a terrible tease in more ways than one.

 

"My my someone's eager." Fai smirked unbuttoning his shirt very slowly.

"You started it." Walking up behind the blonde he put his hands on boney hips and dipped his head to kiss Fai's neck.

 

Fai tilted his head to give Kurogane better access and moaned slightly. "..And so what if I did?" At the same time he pushed his hips backwards against Kurogane's crotch.

Thing were getting better and better. He had thought there'd be some kissing, maybe some petting, but it looked like Fai was wanting more now and he was more than happy to oblige. "Should finish it."

At these words Fai turned and pulled Kurogane's face in for a kiss. He pulled away letting it linger for a few moments before speaking in his most seductive voice,"Plan on it.."

Kurogane all but tossed the blonde onto the bed then, following after him soon after the wizard hit the mattress. "I'll see you do mage." With that Kurogane silenced Fai with a kiss.

 

Fai smirked into the kiss and when they hit the bed he rolled them over. Breaking the kiss he reached for the bag from the sex shop and looked at Kurogane. "Be a good puppy and I'll give you a good show,which in the end will lead to amazing sex."

His interest was piqued at the show part so he raised his head to look at Fai. He frowned when he saw the bag, wondering just what else Fai had bought.

 

Fai pulled out a vibrator and a bottle of strawberry flavored warming lubricant. He undid Kurogane's pants and pulled them down,staring at the tent in the other man's boxers.

Kurogane was only half hard as it were and seeing what Fai had pulled out he glared. "You can't possibly want to use that?"

 

"Of course I do..that's why I got it."

"Well I'm not." Kurgane replied, feeling that he was already getting softer with each second they argued.

 

"Don't knock it till you try it my dear Kuro-rin." Fai was perisistant,always had been.

 

Pushing himself up he sighed. "Can't we just have regular sex?" He said not really in the mood now.

 

"Jeez I try to spice up our sex life and you turn it down." Fai blew his bangs out his face,Kurogane could be so stubborn.

 

"Fine dammit, do whatever." He wasn't going to be the one blamed for killing the mood.

 

Fai smirked he loved it when he got his way. He pulled the other male's boxers down revealing the semi hard shaft.

Kurogane helped him and tossed his clothes onto the floor. Reaching over he pulled Fai in for a kiss to get things started again,

 

Fai returned the kiss picking up the bottle of lube on the way. He pulled away from the kiss before putting some on his hand before he started to jack Kurogane off so he'd be hard again.

Kurogane grunted at the cool gel on his cock, but pushed it aside as he grabbed Fai by his hair and brought their lips together again,

 

Fai groaned into the kiss due to his hair being yanked. He kept stroking the other's member as they kissed,his other hand feeling for the vibrator.

 

It didn't long for him to forget and Kurogane moved his hands from thin shoulders down the length of Fai's arms. He always did like the way the blonde's fingers felt on his skin.

 

Fai broke away from the kiss and after putting a little lubricant onto the vibrator,he turned it on and rubbed it against his lover's erection.

 

Kurogane stared down at what Fai was doing, not sure what to think. "..." He eyed Fai, a little confused. "You do know you have a dick right? You haven't forgotten?"

 

"Oh yes I know,but mine doesn't vibrate,this one does." With that he increased the speed setting.

 

Kurogane's face contorted at the feeling. It was strange, but it wasn't terrible. As long as it wasn't too bad, Kurogane could deal with it and instead of arguing, grabbed the wizard's erection to stroke him in return.

 

Fai moaned as Kurogane's hand wrapped around his cock. In response he turned the vibrator speed up again. He wanted to get Kurogane as aroused as possible before he took the next step.

 

Letting his eyes fall shut, Kurogane growled pleasantly as he began pressing open mouthed kisses along Fai's throat and where ever else he could reach.

 

Fai groaned and finally pulled the vibrator away from Kurogane. Eyeing the bottle of strawberry flavored lubricant he smirked."I wonder if this tastes like strawberries."

 

Cracking his eyes open he glanced at Fai. He had to admit, at least to himself, that the vibrations did feel nice. "One way to find out." He smirked wolfishly.

 

Fai smirked back just as devilishly."Oh? And what is that?"

 

"Want to take a guess?" Kurogane asked, wondering if he should just flip the blonde onto his back now or wait.

 

"Hmm is it by lubing your cock and sucking it?" Fai replied back,still smirking as deviously as ever.

 

"Was thinking the other way around, but if you want to." He smirk widened as thoughts of Fai doing just that played through his head.

 

Fai poured the lubricant into his hand and rubbed it onto Kurogane's stiff member. After that he touched the tip of it with his tongue. "It does taste like strawberries."

 

Kurogane sat back, leaning on his arms as he watched Fai, or at least what he could of the blonde's tongue moving. He gave a choked noise in the back of his throat at that teasing touch, but remembered not to buck his hips.

 

Fai decided to stop being a tease and took Kurogane's member into his mouth. He knew he couldn't do it for long,not after using the vibrator,but he could do it long enough to get the lube off.

Kurogane's head was swimming as the warmth from Fai's mouth seemed to spread through his body, leaving goosebumps across his skin. Balancing his weight on his metal arm, Kurogane threaded his flesh fingers through silken locks of hair.

 

No matter how much this encouraged Fai he eventually pulled away,wiping his mouth as he sat up. "Now what to do with this vibrator..hmmm?"

Kurogane panted, eyes slightly unfocused. "Don't care...." He just wanted Fai and he wanted him now.

 

Fai smirked.he loved seeing Kurogane like this. "Meaning I could put this in you and let you fuck me at the same time?"

 

Whatever the wizard had said barely registered to him as he just wanted something, anything. Tightening his hold in blonde locks, he pulled Fai in for a rough kiss.

 

Fai kissed back just as roughly while feeling for the vibrator and lubricant. Once he felt both of them he pulled back from the kiss.

 

Kurogane watched and glared at the loss of contact. "What....?"

 

"Just doing what you agreed to do." Fai knew this would be a test of his companion's willpower but that's how he wanted it.

 

Kurogane growled, wanting the blonde to hurry. "I want to fuck you."

 

Fai shivered at those words. "Patience,Kuro-sama." As Fai was talking he poured some lubricant onto his fingers and pushed one against his companion's entrance.

 

Kurogane moved to lie back and spread his legs. His erection strained and he growled at Fai not touching him like he wanted.

 

After a few seconds of pushing Fai's finger slipped inside. "The sooner you let me get that vibrator in you,the sooner you get to fuck me..."

 

"I...what did you say?" Kurogane grunted and tried to look up at Fai while he was being stretched wide. He couldn't have heard that right.,

 

Smirking deviously Fai looked Kurogane in the eye. "I said the sooner you let me get this vibrator in you,the sooner you get to fuck me."

 

"O-oi...who said I was letting you do that?" His eyes narrowed as he tried to work up the strength to be angry that Fai was wanting to put something like that in him.

 

Fai didn't respond right away,instead he slipped another finger inside. "You agreed to it earlier,you may not of said yes,but you kissed me right after I said that. I took that as a yes since you're not a fan of pretty words."

 

He gritted his teeth and tilted his head back. "Bastard..." Fuck, but he wanted something and as much as he loathed to admit it, he was willing to do anything to get Fai to let him come.

 

Fai continued his actions scissoring his fingers apart every now and again. After some time he slipped them out and picked up the vibrator. He proceeded to lube it up and turn it on low before teasing Kurogane's entrance with it's head.

Kurogane jumped slightly at the touch, thinking it all sorts of strange against such a sensitive spot. He was going to kill Fai.

 

Fai pushed slightly harder. "Is Kuro-pon going to be a good boy?"

"Fucker." Kurogane spat as tried not to make any noises and embarrass himself anymore.

 

Fai laughed softly as finally the muscles at his lover's entrance relaxed and the vibrator slipped in. Picking up the lubricant again and still wearing his devious smirk Fai spoke. "Now you may fuck me."

 

Kurogane thought he was going to rip the sheets in his hands as he gritted his teeth and glared up at the ceiling. "Hurry up then!" Gods, if he didn't get back at the wizard for this little stunt. The low vibrations set him on edge, making his body tighten at the odd feeling.

 

Fai was slightly taken aback by Kurogane's outburst. As he poured some more of the lubricant in his hand he spoke."Looks like I get to ride you then." He proceeded to apply the lube to Kurogane's pusling hard erection.

 

He hissed at the feeling, his hips bucking up from the bed. He was going to fuck the blonde until the idiot couldn't even talk properly.

Fai removed his hand and stradled Kurogane's lap. "Tell me what you want...Kuro-rin.." At this Fai lowered his head and licked Kurogane's throat.

 

"I want you to move." He growled out as he tilted his head to the side. His body shuddered at the sensations coursing through him.

 

"Always impatient Kuro-sama.." Fai positioned himself over Kurogane's cock. "Learn to have patience."

 

Kurogane growled as he grabbed the magician's hips and brought him down, choking back a moan when he felt the head of his erection pressing against and finally inside the blonde.

 

Fai mewled loudly as Kurogane forced himself inside of him. Looks like the sex toy foreplay had set up for one wild ride.

 

Kurogane wasn't sure if he could breath as he felt the other's warmth engulf him. It was dizzing and perfect and he wanted to move, but he knew he couldn't just yet.

 

Fai clutched Kurogane's shoulders as he tried to adjust to the feeling. Not that they had never had sex before.,it just took time to adjust.

 

Kurogane was breathing heavily, his body singing as he all but ached to move, to claim Fai. "Nnngghh....dammit..."

 

Finally Fai's body relaxed and he spoke to Kurogane. "..we can start...now..."

Kurogane wasted no time, surging his hips upwards as his hands gripped Fai's hips tightly and started a quick and shallow rythm.

 

Fai moved his hips down in time with Kurogane's upward thrusts. A thin layer of sweat was already forming on his body.

 

Kurogane tilted his head back, his eyes screwed shut in concentration as he fucked the blonde above him as best he could. The vibrations from the toy shot through his system and as he moved he could feel the thing moving inside him, driving him closer and closer tothe brink.

 

Despite all the times they had had sex,Fai had never seen Kurogane like this. It was like he was loosing control,which was a rare state to see the ninja in.

Digging his fingers into soft flesh hard enough to bruise, Kurogane drove himself in and out of the blonde as quickly as he could, his lungs burned as he breathed and sweat covered them both. He grunted and moaned at the feel of his cock sliding inside Fai's willing body.

 

"Nngh....Kuro-rin.." Fai was getting close himself,the feeling of being impaled with Kurogane's cock and the look on his lover's face were pushing him closer to the edge.

Aaahhhnnn...f-fuck..." It was all too much for Kurogane as Fai's body squeezed his cock just so and without warning he came, filling the blonde up with his seed as his whole body tensed from release.

"...F----fuck..!" It took a lot to make Fai curse. But the feeling of Kurogane thrusting upwards as he came and the tip of his cock brushing Fai's prostate was enough for him to loose himself and finally release his own orgasm.

 

His eyelids felt heavy as his body relaxed. Kurogane watched lazily as Fai came and his come coated his stomach. With what strength he had left he pulled Fai off his softening cock and beside him to rest. Blushing to hismelf he also removed the vibrator, his body feeling strange without it now. Turning it off he let it fall onto the sheets before he settled back down.

 

Fai was still shaking from his orgasm as he laid next to Kurogane. Once he found his voice he spoke. "Wasn't that amazing Kuro-sama?"

Kurogane made a half mumbled noise in response as he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Fai. He wanted to sleep.

 

"If that's what one sex toy can do for us,I'll have to see what multiple ones can do." Fai grinned lazidly and started to close his eyes.

 

Growling Kurogane was too drained to really get into an argument. Instead he filed it away for later.


End file.
